Simple Responses
by Keynn
Summary: It's Paul's own reasoning. A way of dealing with Dawn, by giving her the most simple of all answers. - Ikarishipping


**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Edited: March 29, 2012**

* * *

**Simple Responses.**

_Ikarishipping_

Paul, at one point in his travels, upon a chance encounter with the weak kid and his friends - and one of the few times he'd actually addressed the girl of their group - thought she might be stupid. She was emotional, and by far the more pathetic of her two traveling companions. From what he'd bothered to remember of her story, anyway.

She was a coordinator, which took any respect he might have come to hold for her, along with the Ash kid. She was also a loud mouth; she spoke too much.

Far more then any conversation they'd ever had warranted her.

She was truly a troublesome women.

And yet. . . as much of an annoyance as she was, he'd never bothered to fully tell her away with one of the long monologues he used after a few of the battles he'd had against the Dense One. He discovered he'd been giving her simple answers to all her questions and comments. The simplest response he could muster up in any given situation. She might have taken it as rude. Labeled him as cold, heartless even, and to some extent he had to agree that he was. But deep down, deeper then he was willing to admit his personality allowed for, the real reason he only gave her the simplest of responses was because he had an immense amount of frustration trying to keep the emotional, stupid girl calm, and the fewer things he said the more sensible she seemed in return. He far more admired her when she wasn't being a bratty child.

Which was exactly how she was acting right this instant.

"It's really not that difficult of a name! I don't understand why you can't just say it!"

_Dawn_ He addressed it mentally, no effort wasted trying to sound out the actual word.

"Hn."

He didn't meet up with her much. Once every few weeks or so. She traveled alone now after all, and their differing interests often guided them to alternative paths that crossed rarely within a month's span. He didn't bother avoiding her, it was a fruitless effort. She seemed to have a tab on him. Secretly, it didn't bother him that much. Few things she did would. Except for her lack of resolve . . . and constant whining.

"_Hn_ isn't a response. I was just trying to be nice to you, but you're such a jerk, I don't know why I try." Dawn muttered, looking at the purple haired boy. His piercing eyes focused at her with a well trained glare. "You with your one word responses and cocky arrogance. Gah!" Blue hair slightly covered angered eyes.

Paul sighed irritably. There was no explanation as to why this one girl didn't annoy him as much as every other human seemed to. She _did_ annoy him, but he couldn't bring himself to be frustrated by it.

"Troublesome girl," He began, "leave me the hell alone. I don't need you to say hello every time we meet." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. That was probably the nicest response he'd given to anyone in awhile, and Dawn seemed to know that, the wounded look she sometimes cast his way wasn't so prevalent. She nodded.

"Alright." She sighed, hurt lacing her words. Paul looked away. She was a stupid girl and he was weak for falling into her stupidity.

"I'm not the only one using one word responses now, am I?" He stated, there wasn't much emotion behind it, but he knew it'd be enough for her. Which was only confirmed when she smiled. He rolled his eyes, nodding his departure.

Something about her was just not as annoying as he tried to make it to be.

"Bye Paul!" She waved from behind. It was amazing how quickly he could change things in her attitude. . . and vise-versa.

He spared a glance over his shoulder at the girl and brought his hand up briefly in something that resembled a wave, a weak action for a stupid girl as a result of unknown feelings that _should_ have been resolved by simple responses. Paul's life was very troublesome, and so was Dawn.

* * *

_I'm not a fan of this ship, which makes it very difficult to write for it. Paul annoys me. He's to cold, I just can't understand him being in a relationship, especially with someone like Dawn. Because of this, this one-shot is short and lacks much fluff. I'm sorry Ikarishipping fans, I've failed you._

_Please, any errors you see, notify me so that I can fix them._


End file.
